


A Misplaced Text

by geralehane



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 07:44:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5155808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geralehane/pseuds/geralehane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma tries to break up with her girlfriend over a text but accidentally sends it to Regina instead. (Modern AU, Emma and Regina are strangers)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Misplaced Text

_Fridays,_ thought Regina Mills as she swirled her cider in a glass, _are seriously overrated_. _Just like drinking alone._ She set a glass on her coffee table, sighing. _Actually, no. Drinking alone on a Friday night is just sad._

She stood up, turning her muted TV off. Mind-numbing channel surfing got old before it even began, and, with her son over at his friend’s house, she was bored out of her mind with absolutely nothing to do. It was too late to cool and too pathetic for her standards to get drunk, so she was stuck with no other choice than go to bed and sleeplessly toss around for couple of hours before succumbing to much welcomed slumber.

Regina heaved another bored sigh before her eyes fell on a cell phone, uselessly lying on the coffee table next to her glass. Phones are overrated, too, she decided. She had no idea what had her son constantly glued to it. Apparently, the damn thing was useful only when you actually had friends, and Regina Mills didn’t really own that kind of luxury. She was a lonely single mother alone on a Friday night, and that overpriced useless thing was mocking her entire existence. As she was contemplating throwing it in the trash, however, the phone hurried to justify all the money wasted on it and hastily informed Regina of a new incoming message, lighting the dark room with its screen.

Regina decided then and there that she would set the technology wonder on fire if it was her mobile operator.

Upon reading the text, however, she was fairly certain it wasn’t her provider. That, or Verizon was ending her contract in a rather dramatic manner.

The screen read: “ **That’s it. I’m breaking up with you and I’m taking the dog with me.”**

Regina almost screamed in frustration. A possible distraction from her loneliness turned out to be a freaking misplaced text. She was seriously considering cleansing her karma as she informed a newly single stranger that they had a wrong number and, unfortunately, still shared the dog custody with someone they tried to dump.

As she was ready to lock her screen and call it a night, her phone came alive once again with another text notification.

**Unknown: Shit, I’m sorry. Do you, by any chance, want a dog?**

Regina snorted. Then, after silently berating herself for making such a sound, she contemplated her next move. After sending her only two texts, this person already managed to elevate her mood, if only a little. If nothing else, this could prove to be the distraction I wanted, thought Regina as she got ready to type her answer. The stranger seemed to have a good sense of humor and an ability to think on their feet, which she always appreciated, and-

-and she was also really, really hot. Regina clasped the phone with both hands as the screen lit up again, displaying the stranger’s – the woman’s face, a dog’s peeved muzzle right next to it.

Big green eyes stared at her in a silent plea, complete with a pout and messy blonde curls framing her high cheekbones. _I could cut myself on those_ , she thought to herself, before shooting a glare at her dark TV screen. Last night Sherlock marathons, while amusing, needed to stop. Besides, those cheekbones weren’t even that good. Cute, yes. Sherlock-level, no.

Regina couldn’t help but think that was a good thing, too.

She mulled over what she should do next. It was only logical that she send a selfie back, since this woman had extended such courtesy to her. A plan had formulated in her head as she hirried to her medicine cabinet. Her gaze fell on a bottle of pills she both hated and couldn’t live without. Her little boy, Henry, always wanted a dog, but she couldn’t have one if she didn’t wish to suffocate in her sleep, and, sadly, Henry fell right under those fifty percent cases of inherited allergies. For a long time, she couldn’t help but think she failed him in yet another way.

However, today was a rare day her allergies could come in handy.

Regina quickly checked herself in the mirror and, satisfied with her appearance, took a picture of herself holding the bottle of Zyrtec. But not before taking off her robe, leaving her in a silky tank top she wore underneath. It was all those damn cheekbones and eyes’ fault.

Response from the stranger took longer than usual. Regina was about to fret and begin checking her selfie for any flaws or, god forbid, incriminating evidence, when the stranger finally sent her reply.

**Unknown: Wow. Forget the dog, take me instead.**

Regina openly gaped at her screen. The stranger was proving to be bold and downright crude, if she did say so herself. _How – presumption of her to think!_ Regina thought hotly. At the same time she felt her chest swell with pride. But only a little.

Regina also chose to ignore a sudden pang of arousal at the thought that this hot woman considered her hot, attributing that to being appalled with the woman’s bold statement.

She furiously typed her reply before indignantly pressing the send button. Only a second later, she groaned, mortified, as she re-read what she had just sent.

**Me: I don’t usually take people I don’t know, miss.**

While the phrasing seemed strict and proper to her at first, she quickly realized that to a stranger – particularly such an inappropriate one as the blonde – the text might read as an attempt at flirting. And Regina Mills did not flirt.

**Unknown: Swan. Emma Swan. Now you know me, Miss Gorgeously Stunning.**

Regina smiled in spite of herself. Miss Emma Swan, her previous comment notwithstanding, quickly was earning a reputation as a cheesy dork. She couldn’t exactly say she didn’t like it.

She decided to keep it simple in her next text.

**Me: Regina Mills. Nice to meet you, Emma Swan.**

Emma – Regina tasted the name, rolling it on her tongue – didn’t make her wait too long for a reply.

**Emma: You haven’t yet, but there’s a chance to do so next Friday, in Portland, at this awesome Italian place on 7 th street corner.**

Regina stared at her phone, shocked. Emma lived in the same city as her! They could be neighbors! How many of her neighbors did she actually know?

**Emma: If you are in Portland, of course.**

She continued to stare at her screen, biting her lip. After a moment of thinking, Regina still didn’t have a good reply, so she settled for a vague teasing.

**Me: My, my, aren’t we eager.**

She imagined Emma chuckle at her phone as she read it. Or was she snickering? Did she have a deep, husky voice, or was it all velvet and silk? Did she give a throaty laughter or a crystal giggle?

**Emma: I’m simply practical. You’re beautiful, I’m hot, we’re both single. At least I hope so?...**

Regina smirked.

**Me: Why don’t you find out next Friday at 8, on 7 th street?**

Sleep came easy that night.

**Emma: Happy to oblige, ma’am.**


End file.
